


拿槍的不一定是懦夫

by Sheng



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, 動物擬人, 推理
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>動物議會的現任仲裁者突然死亡，造成動物聯盟的動盪。<br/>草食動物飼機而動，獵食動物頭疼難當。</p>
            </blockquote>





	拿槍的不一定是懦夫

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：生如初見（Sheng）  
> 第一個原創的半推理小品，請多指教：）

1.1 

 

泰格走進會議室時，已經遲到十五分鐘，他坐到盧卡斯身側，虎掌抄起桌前的水一口飲盡，「抱歉，彼得帶野豬突襲抗議，延宕我兩個小時的行程。雷蒙在哪？」

「雷蒙死了。」沃夫從筆記中抬頭，「看來你已經感受到草食動物的危機意識高漲造成的動盪。」

「不幸的消息。」泰格皺起眉，鬍鬚上的水珠晶瑩透亮，「我們很有可能被迫推舉草食動物作為仲裁者。」

「每個種族生而平等。」盧卡斯十指交叉抵在會議桌上，「我不確定我能不能面無表情地說出這句話。」

「如果你需要對著上天發誓，誰也不會看見你的表情。」沃夫實事求是地指出事實。

泰格猛然轉頭，「盧卡斯要參與下屆的仲裁者競選？」

「我認為沃夫的形象比我更合適。」

「沃夫？」

「我更關心狼群的食物短缺問題。」

「拜託，光是彼得就讓我分身乏術。」泰格憤然說，「上天怎麼不乾脆劈下一道雷將萊卡莊園的蠢豬全部烤熟，塞我們的牙縫？」

萊卡莊園是彼得的領地，從兩百年前開始，就由他的祖先傳承下來。

 

「容我提醒你，泰格，烤野豬不會自行繁殖。」

「那正是我們容忍他在議會擁有一席之地的原因。」

「真是好理由。」泰格拉鬆了領帶，「獅群的動向？」

「雷恩已經組成調查小組偵查兄弟的死因，繼位者十之八九是雷恩。」

泰格用虎掌啪的一聲拍響了額頭，「雷恩肯定會想參選仲裁者。」這消息聽起來比雷蒙的死亡更糟糕。

「他肯定不會當選。」盧卡斯無意識用指甲輕敲桌面，這是黑豹思考時的習慣。

沃夫在筆記本上畫掉雷恩的名字，筆尖停在下一個候選人，「你們認為萊恩如何？」

「誰？」泰格旋過椅背讓自己舒適地靠坐在會議桌旁，他有預感這場會議將會很漫長。

盧卡斯第一個反對，「沃夫，你是認真的？ **他除了自己的名字和酒之外什麼都不認得！** 」

「他的昏昧能緩解草食動物的憂鬱，他的父親當仲裁者時也沒對獵食動物有任何 _貢獻_ 。」沃夫闔上筆記本，環視兩位利益同盟者，「或者，你們能提出更好的人選嗎？」

 

三十秒的沉默後。

「我同意沃夫。」泰格舉起右手，「他的當選機率大於雷恩。」

「盧卡斯？」

「──好吧。」盧卡斯勉為其難地舉手，「我也不信任雷恩能做出公平的判決。」

「很好，我們進入下一個議題。」沃夫壓低聲音，「如何讓雷恩退出選舉？」

 

 

「我想，」盧卡斯輕敲桌面，兩聲，「我們該另外成立調查小組。」

泰格露出微笑，「以動物議會的名義。」

 

1.2

 

如果世界上能允許摸著心臟說話，歐文絕不想說自己榮幸之至。他環視每隻前來參加喪禮的動物領袖，清了清喉嚨，「正如沃夫所言，雷蒙的逝世有許多疑點。」

「這是獅群的家務事。」雷恩毫不客氣地打斷他的發言。

「雷蒙是議會的仲裁者，」沃夫謹慎地挑選用字，「這是整個世界的事。」

「同意。」盧卡斯隨之聲援，「我們無意冒犯，但若有其他動物牽扯入案，兇手必須接受議會的審判。」

此話一出，細小的討論聲頓時如海潮般蔓延而開，愛勒芬娜輕甩象鼻，藉故與沃夫交換一個眼神，她優雅地說，「雷蒙是個好傢伙，該還給他應有的公道。」

 

「贊成。」

「贊成。」

「贊成。」

 

沃夫在雷恩開口之前往前一站，「如果各位都贊成，我提議啟動議會審查機制。」

沃夫的提議讓所有動物的目光轉到歐文身上，貓頭鷹不得不往前站出一步，再度環視眾首領，背出滾瓜爛熟的誓言，「我將秉著良心與專業進行調查，循找真理的答案；我將恪守道德，維護真理之榮譽；我對真相負責，不因種族、性別而有所差別。我以自身品格宣誓，必將竭盡所能調查雷蒙之案。」

 

「等──」

「叔叔，」斜靠在牆上的萊恩打了個酒嗝，「有自願者幫忙調查不是挺好的嗎？」

雷恩飛來兇狠的一瞥，「這裡沒有你說話的餘地。」

萊恩嘲弄地笑道，「顯然也沒有你的。」

 

「那個──」一頭年紀較輕的母獅從萊恩身側冒出頭，「如果議會決定派遣『調查者』介入調查，歐文將會需要獅群領地的過路權限。」她是愛麗兒，萊恩的妹妹。

「你要自告奮勇嗎，愛麗兒？」雷恩瞇起眼，像在評估姪女的能耐。

「如果歐文不介意由我陪同的話。」

歐文紳士地向愛麗兒行禮，悄悄在心裡鬆了一口氣，他發自內心地說，「榮幸之至。」

如果獅群的上層階級裡，在雷蒙死後，還存有能與其他族群友善溝通的獅子，那就當屬愛麗兒了。

 

雷恩帶著挫敗與惱怒的神情噴了一口氣，萊恩的神色陰晴不定，而現存的三位大型獵食動物領袖互相交換了一個眼神。

 

1.3

「你什麼時候才要回來？」即使隔著螢幕，對面領袖的惱怒仍劈頭砸到歐文臉上，歐文小心翼翼地揀選自己的用字，「查出誰殺了雷蒙的那天。」

  
雷博斯惡狠狠地吸氣，「那擺明了是設計！」

  
「我知道，」歐文輕聲嘆息，「但是沃夫要求啟動議會審查機制，我沒有權利拒絕。」

  
雷博斯瞪著他，眼神銳利如刀，「你認為那是誰幹的？」

  
「我今天看了偵查小組移交的檔案，是槍傷，目前難以判定是誰的責任。」

  
「那意味著兇手可能是任何動物。」

  
歐文不得不承認，「──可以這麼說。」

  
雷博斯沉默了一會，「歐文，在宣佈結果之前先通知我。」

  
「老大！我發過誓，這不能——」

  
「沒什麼不可以。」雷博斯打斷他，「你唯一要做的，就是儘早回來，剩下的我來處理。」

  
歐文盯著猛然切斷通訊的螢幕發愣，半晌，他闔上筆電，撥了通電話，「你好，我是歐文。請問愛麗兒明日上午是否有空？」

  
「您好，」對面那頭傳來低聲交談的聲音，「幫您預約早上十點到十一半可以嗎？」

  
「很好的安排，謝謝你。」  
「為您服務是我的榮幸。」

  
掛上電話，歐文從公事包裡抽出一份領地分配圖，圖中記載各族群所劃分的領地、水資源的分配與無獵殺規範的領域，歐文撫平地圖上的摺痕，視線落在薩爾瑟卡草原的中心，那是獅群上層階級的棲息處，薩爾瑟卡草原佔地極廣，東臨姆瑪之泉，西臨依索比山，此地具充足的水源與天然屏障，多年來遭眾動物覬覦，尤以班鬃狗為首。

  
班鬃狗屬於狼族分支，長年在薩爾瑟卡草原遊蕩，善以游擊方式攻擊落單的幼獅，他們不守紀律，也未有明確的領地劃分，其領袖巴卡生性兇殘，長年與雷蒙相爭姆瑪之泉的歸屬，若說好脾性的雷蒙曾與誰結怨，動物多半認為巴卡為名單首選。

  
歐文反覆翻閱偵查小組的報告，尋找任何可疑的跡象，十五分鐘後，他在報告最後一頁倒數第十三行找到一段證詞，雷蒙死亡前一日，有動物目擊班鬃狗在薩爾瑟卡草原東側出沒。

  
——以政治立場與調查結果而言，班鬃狗具有相當大的嫌疑。  
歐文陷入沉思。

 

  
十一疏林裡，雷博斯在辦公桌上鋪出同一張地圖。  
不同於歐文，他的地圖滿是紅字註記，從最北方的哀斯涅爾湖泊，到最南方的迪哥里沙漠，無一疏漏。

  
貓頭鷹本可不淌入獵食動物競爭的渾水，但沃夫（和他的利益聯盟）若執意啟動議會審查機制，將造成各族群勢力重新分配。

  
雷博斯的視線落在世界中心的依索比山，那裡的領空歸老鷹哈布斯管轄，任何鳥禽通過都需事先申請並繳費，此筆收入是鷹群重要的經濟來源。  
雷博斯近日正積極和哈布斯協商領空的過路權，負責承辦的貓頭鷹歐文卻臨時被借將調查獅群領袖的謀殺案，眼看談判日在即，領空協商卻未到達雙方滿意的地步——

雷博斯輕敲地圖，歐文的確能力優秀，足堪大任，但卻有個不容忽視的缺點。  
酬庸？這年頭，誰他媽的在乎真相。

 


End file.
